<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>flower garden of filth by floralorange</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28786068">flower garden of filth</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/floralorange/pseuds/floralorange'>floralorange</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RuPaul's Drag Race (US) RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comfort, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Light Dom/sub, Mommy Kink, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Smut, soft domme</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:48:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,439</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28786068</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/floralorange/pseuds/floralorange</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>a collection of one shots for the season twelve girls </p><p>it's filth, like literally just smut</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jackie Cox/Jan Sport</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. requests & such</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Okay, so hi, welcome. I’ve been thinking of doing a collection of oneshots for a while and now it’s happening. *Safiya Nygaard panicking voice: 𝘪𝘵’𝘴 𝘩𝘢𝘱𝘱𝘦𝘯𝘪𝘯𝘨! 𝘐𝘵’𝘴 𝘩𝘢𝘱𝘱𝘦𝘯𝘪𝘯𝘨!* </p><p>Anyways, grab a cup of tea, have a seat and join me in this journey of absolute filth and smut. If you have any requests, please let me know! I will do my best to write as many as I can (feel free to leave more than one too!) This is focusing on some of the season twelve girls aka Jan, Jackie, Crystal, Gigi, Jaida and Nicky and I’ll write any pairings between them.</p><p>For requests, either leave a comment (preferably on this chapter) or talk to me on tumblr @ floral0range. Also, for requests feel free to be as specific or general as you want. Also, on tumblr, feel free to dm me or leave an anonymous ask &lt;3</p><p>Alrighty, so, let’s get into it babes.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Jan/Jackie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>this chapter features:</p><p>-top!Jan<br/>-light dom/sub<br/>-soft domme Jan </p><p>also brunette Jan because I'm weak for her</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Will you be good for me tonight, sweetheart?” Jan asks while dusting some shimmery highlighter on her cheekbones. </p><p>“I’ll be so good, Mama, I promise!” </p><p>Jan smirks at that, bites her plum-coloured lip softly. Jackie’s sitting on their bed, watching her girlfriend while she gets ready. Jan walks over to the bed, to Jackie, her hips swaying deliciously. She brings her hand to Jackie’s jaw and she leans into the touch, allows her eyes to flutter shut. Jan leans down to press a kiss to her forehead and tugs on one of her dark brown ringlets. She tries to conceal her whine but knows it doesn’t work when she sees the way her girlfriend’s eyes darken. </p><p>“Come on princess, are you ready? We’re gonna be late,” she whispers, leaving a delicate kiss on Jackie’s cheek and then to her lips. It renders her breathless for a moment. She’s already worked up and desperate for her girlfriend, has been since they started getting ready and she got a glimpse of the plum-coloured bra and panty set that Jan has on under her dress that matches it 𝘢𝘭𝘮𝘰𝘴𝘵 too perfectly. Jan pulls her up so that she’s standing too. She squeaks when the other brunette grips her ass to pull her in to a tight embrace.“You look so beautiful, baby, this dress was made for you.” She blushes as the other woman runs her fingers over Jackie’s hips in her little pink dress. She wraps her arms around Jan’s waist, clinging to her like a baby koala. She tucks a stray curl behind Jackie’s ear and presses kiss to the corner of her mouth. “Behave and I’ll spoil you when we get back later, okay? I will tolerate no bratty behaviour from my princess tonight. ” </p><p>“I’ll be a good girl, Mama, just for you,” she promises. She wants Jan to call her good, needs the praise. But she knows she won’t get it unless she’s good at the party tonight. She’s determined to be good. </p><p>-</p><p>The party is at Jan’s boss’s house. Grand is really the old way to describe the interior as well as the house itself. But Jackie’s not focusing on the décor, no, she’s too distracted by the swell of her girlfriend’s ass through her pretty purple dress. </p><p>The height of their heels are different, Jan’s are higher and they make her taller, for once. Jackie likes it. Likes how easily she can lean on Jan’s shoulder now that she’s taller, and how nice it feels to do so with the other brunette’s hand on her waist. She isn’t really paying attention to the conversation Jan is having But she likes that she doesn’t have to. All she has to do is be good for Jan, and she will take care of her. </p><p>The conversation is with one of her colleges, Nicky, who’s very charming and speaks with a heavy french accent. The other woman gives her waist a squeeze once Nicky moves on to talk to someone else, it snaps Jackie out of her thoughts and she turns her head to meet Jan’s eyes with her own. </p><p>“Hi,” she whispers.</p><p>“Hi princess, how are you holding up?’’</p><p>“Good, kinda sleepy.”</p><p>“Sleepy or needy?” she teases gently. Jackie feels the blush rise in her cheeks because she’s been caught! She hides her face in Jan’s neck, gingerly giggling out of embarrassment. </p><p>“No need to be shy, babygirl. I know what you need, it’s almost over and we can go home soon. You’re being so, so good,” she whispers tenderly. She smiles at the praise, her curls bouncing as she nods into the other woman’s neck. When she pulls away, Jan takes her hand and they continue to talk to people. Every time Jackie starts to zone out a little, Jan squeezes her hand to ground her. Not only that, it’s a promise too. A promise that yes, means that she’ll get fucked into oblivion later, but also that Jan will take care of her. </p><p>-</p><p>Jackie’s ready to go now. Jan keeps insisting that there’s “only one more,” person to talk to and then smirks knowingly when Jackie tries not to pout. Jan is testing her but she’s a good girl. Or at least she is until Jan starts whispering filthy things in her ear. It starts with a simple yet effective, “You look so pretty, princess,” and then turns into, “I can’t wait until you’re on your knees for me,” and then, “Jesus, Jackie, you look so fucking 𝘥𝘦𝘭𝘪𝘤𝘪𝘰𝘶𝘴 in this little dress, it’s driving me crazy.” It’s always in a whisper, a bypassed hush in the middle of a conversation that is just for Jackie to hear.</p><p>And she can’t take it anymore. </p><p>“Jannie, can I talk to you for just a sec?” she asks. Jan nods, a smirk playing on her lips and excuses the both of them from the group of people they were chatting with. Jackie pulls her out of the room and into a hallway that’s completely empty.</p><p>“Is everything okay, Jacks?” the other brunette teases, “you look all worked up.” She doesn’t respond, just guides Jan’s hand up her dress and her breath hitches when Jan’s hand make contact with her soaked-through thong. “Aw, does my little baby need me?”</p><p>“I need you to play with me, Mama, I need you.”</p><p>“Well I was thinking of teasing you a little more but you’re just being 𝘴𝘰 𝘨𝘰𝘰𝘥, baby. Would you like to go home now?” </p><p>“Yeah,” she answers gingerly and then whines softly when Jan’s hand leaves from under her dress. She’s blushing crimson now, she knows it. Jan takes her hand, says their goodbyes for her and just like that, they’re in the car. </p><p>Jackie snuggles into the passenger seat with the other woman’s hand on her thigh as she drives. The amber-coloured streetlights through the window make Jan look like she’s glowing and Jackie doesn’t realize she’s staring until the other woman comments on it. </p><p>“What could you 𝘱𝘰𝘴𝘴𝘪𝘣𝘭𝘺 be looking at?” She raises an eyebrow, a smirk playing on her dark purple painted lips.</p><p>“You look pretty,” is her simple response. Jan lets out a low hum as her hand creeps further up Jackie’s thigh, her breath catches in her throat. She can’t wait to get home.</p><p>Almost nothing is said for the rest of the drive, except for some light teasing on Jan’s part, and Jackie just has to sit there and try her best not to press her thighs together too obviously while pop music plays softly over the radio. </p><p>-</p><p>The second they make it inside, Jackie gets pressed back against the closed door. Heels are kicked off immediately, causing Jackie to be the taller one now, but only slightly! Jan just stares up at her for a moment, her pupils blown. Jackie starts blushing like crazy at the attention.</p><p>“Mamaaa,” she turns away and whines, she can’t help it, she’s embarrassed! </p><p>“Let me look at you, my pretty baby.” She cups her face and peppers a few surprisingly tender kisses over her heated cheeks.</p><p>“Yours.” When Jan looks at her, her pupils are dark. She kisses down Jackie’s jaw to her neck, leaving enough love bites to almost make her dizzy with pleasure. When Jan slots her thigh between the other girl’s, Jackie’s mouth falls open, her back arches off the back of the door. “Need you.”</p><p>“You are so, 𝘴𝘰 good, babygirl.” Her voice is smooth like honey in Jackie’s ear. When the other brunette guides Jackie’s hips to grind against her thigh, she lets out a breathy whimper. </p><p>“Oh! Mama, It feels good!” She states, her voice surprisingly innocent sounding. </p><p>Jan picks her up bridal style and starts walking to the bedroom. “I know, baby, I know. Let’s get these clothes off of you, yeah?” she asks while Jackie clings to her for dear life, arms wrapped around her neck. </p><p>She whispers out a “please,” and when they get to the bedroom, Jan puts her down delicately and unzips her dress and pulls it off she peppers kisses across Jackie’s neck and chest. </p><p>“So beautiful, princess, I love you so much,” she mumbles as she allows Jackie’s dress to fall to the floor. After Jackie’s bra and thong get pulled off, she wants to see her girlfriend. She leans in to kiss her and it gets heated fast, with Jan’s tongue finding it’s way into her mouth within seconds. When Jan moans, Jackie feels weak in the knees. She wraps her arms around the other brunette’s waist for some stability, smiling against the other woman’s mouth when Jan pulls her in. She toys with Jan’s zipper softly, tugging off her fitted purple dress with need. </p><p>“Wanna touch your pretty tits, please Mama?” She watches Jan groan softly before unhooking her bra and allowing it fall to the floor. </p><p>“Well when you ask so nicely how could I say no, huh?” she teases gently. Jackie’s hands go directly to the other woman’s large breasts and she toys with her pink nipples, causing Jan to bite her swollen bottom lip. She looks so pretty like that and Jackie feels the heat between her thighs increase tenfold. </p><p>“Will you play with me, Mama, please? I want to be good for you.” </p><p>“Mmm, is that what you want princess?” she hums. Jackie nods, moaning softly when Jan’s hand creeps between her thighs and runs two fingers through her soaking folds. “Such a pretty toy for me.” Jan pulls off her plum-coloured panties, leaving them both completely bare, and pushes the blonde down on the bed gently. Jackie is mesmerized at the sight of the other woman’s naked form, her curves and breasts on full display, Jan never fails to take her breath away. </p><p>“Pretty,” she breathes, causing Jan to smile softly. She’s getting desperate now, needs Jan so badly it’s making her head foggy. She gets on her knees, starting to softly kiss Jackie’s thighs. Jackie arches her back in a desperate attempt to gain any type of friction. </p><p>“Oh baby, you’re so wet. Is this all for me?” </p><p>“Yes! All for you Mama!” Jan’s mouth travels up her thighs and when her tongue finally makes contact with Jackie’s core, she can’t help but cry out softly. </p><p>“Does that feel good, pretty girl? You’re so good, my perfect girl,” the brunette mumbles before beginning to lick her folds slowly. Jackie pinches her own nipples lightly and she moans loudly, her hips jump forward, needing more, more more. She threads her fingers through Jan’s thick, chocolate-coloured waves, tugging at the roots as she chases down her release. </p><p>“Oh, fuck, Mama! More please!” Jan’s mouth moves directly over her clit and sucks. Jackie eyes snap open at the sensation and then her orgasam knocks the breath out of her lungs. </p><p>Jan works her through it, and she savours the feeling as she comes down from her high. Jackie didn’t even realize how out of it she was after her orgasam until the other brunette is beside her, coaxing her back into reality with soft kisses and words of praise. “You did so good baby, my gorgeous girl.” Jackie climbs into her lap slowly, straddling her. Jan’s lips taste like her and it makes her blush and then giggle softly. </p><p>“Thank you, Mama, felt so good. Let me touch you?” she asks, running her fingers delicately across Jan’s arms. She knows how draining big dinner parties and such can be for the other woman and just wants to take care of her after such a long day. Even though Jackie shows it more, they are both quite needy for each other. When the she nods, she slips her hand between her thick thighs that are slick with arousal and gasps softly. “Oh, Mama,” she coos gently, “you take such good care of me, let me make you feel good.” Her thumb circles the other brunette’s clit and she starts peppering the other woman’s face with kisses. She leans in for a kiss on the lips that gets heated fast. Jackie slips a finger inside the other woman, then two, her thumb still on Jan’s clit.</p><p> “Jesus, Jacks.” Jan inhales sharply underneath her and her hips jerk forward slightly. </p><p>“You are so beautiful. Are you close, Mama?” She asks the question but already knows the answer is yes. </p><p>“I’m so close baby,” she breathes out. Jackie speeds up the pace of her fingers to push the other woman over the edge and runs her tounge over Jan’s erect nipples, causing the other woman to shudder and cry out as her orgasam hits her. She looks so beautiful, eyes shut and mouth open in pleasure. Her lipstick barely remains, the majority of it now residing on Jackie’s neck and thighs. </p><p>“So pretty, Mama. I love you so much.”</p><p>“I love you too princess.” She’s smiling warmly, and still a little out of breath. </p><p>“Did-Did I do good?” she shyly asks and her voice cracks a little, which makes her blush. Jackie wraps her arms around the other woman’s neck, her shy side kicking in as it often does after sex.</p><p>“You did so good, my perfect girl, you’re so good,” Jan whispers and Jackie hums softly, a smile on her face. She feels Jan start to run her fingers through her hair and Jackie savours the touch. She loves having her hair toyed with, loves when Jan plays with it specifically. If it wasn’t apparent, they both share the fact that one of their love languages is physical touch. </p><p>“Would you maybe braid my hair?” she asks sheepishly. </p><p> Jan leans in to give her forehead a kiss, whispering, “of course I will, baby, let’s shower first though, okay?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm going to hell for writing these</p><p> </p><p>anyways, let me know your thoughts &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>